


饲狼

by quwupiaobaifen



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwupiaobaifen/pseuds/quwupiaobaifen
Relationships: mfsr - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	饲狼

狼人まふまふX预言家そらる

“预言家大人！早安！”

そらる出现在村庄的广场时，眼尖的村民便立即发现了他，人群顺势便将他围拥起来。そらる微笑着回应着来自他人的问候，而后清了清嗓子，一时嘈杂的广场便渐渐安静了许多。

“昨夜我查验了最后一个村民，他不是狼人，”そらる藏在宽大斗篷的手微微拢了起来，“也就是说我们村子里没有狼人了。大家安全了。”

“即使村子里真的有狼人，我也绝不会让他伤害人类的。”

年轻的预言家的承诺很快得到了拥趸的支持。そらる朝他们摆摆手，转身慢悠悠走回家。

“そらるさん，刚刚说的是真的吗？”そらる甫一回家，便见到白发的男人坐在自家的餐桌旁，支着下巴看着他。

他移开了目光，“你听到了？”

“毕竟长了这样的耳朵。”まふまふ垂着眼，搅着面前的牛奶燕麦。

そらる鬼使神差地伸手挠了挠まふまふ的下巴，那人抬起头用他红色的眸看着预言家，“そらるさん，你在做什么？”

“抱歉，一时没忍住，”そらる在まふまふ身边的椅子上坐下，“まふまふ你也不想让那样的事情发生的吧。”

“但是そらるさん这样真的可以吗？”

“我不会让你伤害别人，但也决不允许有人伤害你。”

“そらるさん真是不称职的预言家大人。”

“轮不到你说，没用的狼人先生。”

そらる是连续两个月圆之夜后在まふまふ手腕上发现被捆缚的痕迹后开始起疑心的。

起初他只是担心为什么まふまふ的手腕上会有这样被捆绑的痕迹，于是便在第三个月圆之夜偷偷溜出家门，在まふまふ家的窗口张望。月亮还隐在云层，そらる透过窗户玻璃亲眼看见まふまふ将一管药剂推进自己的身体，而后将自己双手双脚缩在床上。月光从没有拉严实的窗帘缝隙漫进了まふまふ的房间，まふまふ因异变而露出了狼耳与尾巴。そらる见到他死死咬着牙，从喉咙里发出类似野兽的呻吟。まふまふ不受控制地想要挣脱束缚，却被死死锁在床上，手铐与脚镣在他身上留下触目惊心的伤痕。そらる的双手紧紧握着拳，指甲在手心留下深深浅浅的痕迹，他的双眸写满了道不清的情绪，而这些情绪在そらる听到まふまふ带着哭腔溢出的一句“そらるさん救我”便在顷刻间崩塌。他用石头砸破了まふまふ卧室的窗户，在那人带着泪与狂暴的眼眸注视下翻窗而入，将まふまふ抱了满怀。

そらる不知道自己该做什么，只是紧紧搂着まふまふ，顺着他的头发，一遍又一遍出声安抚，亲吻着まふまふ的额发。在理性与失控边缘徘徊的まふまふ推拒着来自恋人的安抚，却最终沉溺在他的温柔中。

“解开手铐吧，まふまふ。”そらる摸了摸まふまふ的手腕，吻上他的耳尖。

那天晚上，预言家背叛了村民，将自己献给了狼人。从此，まふまふ的秘密成为了两个人的共同秘密，而月圆之夜也成为了两人心照不宣的夜晚。

まふまふ不喜欢满月。满月的时候他会变得不像自己，就好像身体被另一个灵魂占据了一半。一直以来压抑在心里的欲望喷涌而出，那个灵魂嬉笑着想看他失控的样子。まふまふ害怕满月。他害怕满月是自己会伤害到无辜的人，害怕最喜欢的人会因此而讨厌他，最惧怕的是存在自己会伤害そらる可能性。

可是そらる用最为甜美的记忆覆盖了他所有的恐惧与不安。

而今晚亦是一个月圆之夜。

~~~~  
そらる坐在床头，向まふまふ张开怀抱，那人却傻站在床尾不敢动弹。

“过来。”

そらる不明白事到如今的まふまふ为什么仍会这样扭扭捏捏犹犹豫豫，却还是耐心等着他动作。まふまふ终于动了动僵直的身体，他一条腿跨跪上床的时候，床垫的弹簧发出了吱呀一声响。他磨蹭到预言家的身边，将安然半躺着的そらる抱紧，如同幼犬一样埋进了そらる的颈窝蹭了蹭。そらる能感受到与自己相拥的躯体心跳逐渐便快，体温逐渐升高，这是异变的前兆。他摸了摸まふまふ的后颈，问道，“抑制剂打了吗？”

埋首于预言家脖颈的人闻言轻轻“嗯”了一声，而后便得到爱人温柔地摸头。半晌，他似乎是终于忍受不住そらる的抚摸，说了一句“抱歉”，吻上そらる的颈窝。まふまふ不是冲动的人，但是这时候他却控制不住自己，在预言家光洁的脖颈留下一点一点的红痕与暧昧的水光。

まふまふ顺着そらる的脖颈，叼着他的喉结，そらる忍不住吞咽唾沫的时候，小巧的喉结便在まふまふ的口中轻轻颤动。まふまふ爱怜地用柔软的舌尖在那突起处打着转，被そらる微微推开，“别这样”那人喘着粗气这样对他说。

そらる不知まふまふ是否听进去了，他只是微微笑了一下，而后又俯下身将唇印在そらる的颈侧。まふまふ吮咬着そらる的下颌线，被烦得不行的そらる缩着身子，伸手扣住了まふまふ的下巴，有些强硬地将两根手指伸进了まふまふ的口腔。他用指腹磨了磨那人尖锐的犬齿，用着一时令人难以分辨的语气说道，“まふまふ牙变尖了。” まふまふ的舌扫过预言家纤长的食指与中指，就连指缝都被温柔地舔舐，不甘落后的そらる用双指夹着まふまふ的软舌，有意无意地来回勾缠。这或许是そらる的错觉也说不定，他总觉得まふまふ的眼神似乎变深了，无端令他有些害怕。

まふまふ吐出被他弄得湿哒哒的手指，“因为是满月。そらるさん，可以亲你吗？”

そらる盯着那人的眼眸一会儿，然后移开视线，“为什么要问这种问题啊？”即便说不行，这家伙待会儿肯定也强硬地会吻上来。但是更令そらる受不了的是接吻前まふまふ的视线，透露着毫不掩饰自己的欲念，就连视线都带着灼热的温度，そらる只觉得热气不知从何处而来将他烧得躁动不已。他忍不住伸手遮住恋人露着贪婪之色的眼，抬起下巴凑过去吻他。平时小打小闹如同小鸟一般的啄吻已然满足不了まふまふ，他的唇贴着そらる柔软的唇瓣，伸出舌尖舔弄着他的唇缝。他从未与そらる说过自己有多喜爱他的唇，那是天生便适合接吻的唇，他描摹着恋人可爱的唇峰，变换着角度吻他。そらる饱满的下唇被まふまふ含在口中吮吸，他的睫毛在恋人的手心轻扫，まふまふ拉开そらる遮住他双眼的手，毫不意外看见恋人闭着的双眼与蹙起的眉以及绯色的耳廓。まふまふ顺势扣住そらる的手，将舌探进恋人的口腔，追逐着そらる的软舌，就连呼吸都纠缠在了一起。まふまふ舔过そらる的上颚与贝齿又与そらる的舌勾缠在一起，不知是谁的津液沿着そらる的下颌留下暧昧的痕迹。まふまふ离开そらる的唇时牵出的银丝挂在了他的下巴。そらる睁开眼，伸手抹去那一点水渍，用指腹碾着方才蹂躏自己亦被自己蹂躏的唇，勾起嘴角，“耳朵也出来了。”

まふまふ捉住那只捣乱的手，吻了两下，解开そらる的衬衣纽扣，“そらるさん，抱歉。”

“不许道歉。”

白皙的胸膛暴露在空气中，微凉的空气激得身下人抖了一下。まふまふ深深看了一眼躺在自己身下的恋人，倾身在他额上落下一吻。伸手抚上そらる的光滑的肌肤，用指腹揉弄そらる胸前的乳珠，直到它们都挺立起来才堪堪放过，他适时含住了そらる的耳垂，舌尖探进了そらる的耳窝，泽泽的水声令そらる整个人都缩成一团，伸手推着在自己身上肆意妄为的家伙，而此时被狼性附身的まふまふ纹丝不动，那一点推拒只成了他眼中的欲迎还拒，点燃了まふまふ的征服欲。

“耳朵不可以。”

“为什么？”まふまふ含着そらる的耳垂，含含糊糊用着气音说道，他的气息触过そらる敏感的耳廓，引得那人发出一声意义不明的喘息，“そらるさん也知道的吧，越是不可以的地方才越是好地方。”

被戳穿的そらる用着有些愤恨的眼神看了他一眼，而后迅速在まふまふ的攻势下软了腰。他有些坏心眼地用手指点点そらる下身坚挺的某处，“你看，そらるさん这里已经那么硬了？”

“まふまふ你也不逞多让。”そらる笑着用掌心覆上まふまふ早已勃起的下身，他拉下まふまふ裤子的拉链，隔着一层布料揉了揉，黑色布料被不明液体沾湿，そらる轻轻笑了一声被另一人吻住。那只作乱的手很快便被狼人抓在手里，まふまふ喘着粗气，“そらるさん，你是什么煽动人的天才吗？”

そらる支起上身，微笑着在他唇边落下一吻，却忍不住挖苦，“就像满月之于你吗？”

~~~~~~  
“そらるさん……”まふまふ一手抓着床单，一手抚着身前吞吐着他的坚挺的恋人的发。そらる不喜欢做这种事，换做平时他也不会强求，只是这次他几乎是卡着そらる的下巴，强迫他舔吻自己硬得生疼的肉棒。

そらる的舌滑过每一道沟壑，顺着柱身舔到囊袋用牙尖咬了咬，他的手圈着まふまふ的根部，掌心都是まふまふ的温度。他在まふまふ敏感的头部落下一吻，称不上多有技巧地舔弄着马眼，却迟迟不肯将那一处含进口中。

“そらるさん，含进去。” まふまふ平日并不敢用命令式的语句，此时却控制不住自己。

闻言，そらる抬起头，有些不满道，“刚刚你说舔舔就好的。”

“不行哦，预言家怎么能相信狼人说的话呢？”まふまふ微笑着，用自己的坚挺蹭了蹭そらる的嘴角。そらる无语地看了他一会儿，叹了口气，还是张嘴将那圆润的头部含进了口中。

湿软高热的黏膜包覆着まふまふ的分身，そらる小心翼翼地动作，让那粗大在自己口腔中滑动。まふまふ只觉得肺腑蹿起一股欲火，将他仅存的理智烧得一干二净，他嘴上说着抱歉，却开始挺动腰部，将自己送得更深。被戳到深处そらる难以抑制干呕，连带着喉咙都缩紧了，夹的狼人舒服地喟叹了一声，而后更激烈地摇动着腰。そらる被一连串的动作弄得气息不稳，更因干呕而泛起泪，他用蒙着泪的双眼自下而上看了一眼まふまふ，那人似乎是终于良心发现，将自己的分身抽了出来。

“まふまふ你这个混——”那句话还没说完，预言家便被まふまふ吻住，那人毫不客气地将舌探进そらる的口腔，缠着彼此的软舌，掠夺者そらる口中的氧气与津液。他拉过そらる的手，将两人火热的分身贴在一起，まふまふ扣着そらる的手，上下撸动着紧贴在一起的分身，热度在两人之间传递，そらる自方才便硬起的肉身被那人用拇指狠狠刮蹭了一下，令他发出一声低喘。そらる能感受到亲吻着自己的人动作越发凶猛，他在亲吻的缝隙吐出一小截软舌，很快就被那人咬住，被邀请到まふまふ的口中，他的舌被不算温柔地吮吸着，却令他沉溺在粗暴又直接的快感中。两人贴合在一起的肉身被双手包裹着，分不清是谁的清液将它们染上水光。そらる一手攀着まふまふ的脖颈，令一手与まふまふ一起将两人同时送上高潮。

まふまふ将不知是谁的精液涂抹在两人分身上，即便已经是发泄过一次，他仍硬得不行。与此相反，方才高潮的そらる此时躺在床上，一手遮着眼睛喘着气。但不等他多休息，まふまふ沾着精液的手指便从囊袋滑过鼠蹊与会阴，探向后穴。

“等一下，まふまふ……”他伸手想制止那继续深入的手，可まふまふ却充耳不闻，自顾用手抓了抓软乎乎的臀肉，揉了揉穴口，那人还在拒绝的话语便成了气息不稳的低喘。

“そらるさん，自己弄过了吗？”まふまふ咬着そらる的耳朵问道。

そらる犹豫半晌还是承认道，“因为……你现在劲太大，很可怕。” 

まふまふ吻了吻那人耳垂，手指仍在湿滑的穴口徘徊，“那，可以检查一下そらるさん的作业吗？”

“哈？作业？”そらる一时没反应过来，修长的双腿便被まふまふ屈了起来，整个人被折起来，眼睁睁看着那人将脸埋进的双腿间。

“不要！”

まふまふ灼热的呼吸轻触着そらる敏感的肌肤，他吮吻着预言家光洁的大腿内侧，留下几点吻痕，而后向后方舔去。尽管そらる看得并不真切却似乎清楚地知晓对方的一举一动。柔软的唇舌亲吻着穴口，まふまふ仅存的理智让他收起尖牙，用舌将穴口的一道道褶皱舔尽，而后将舌尖探进后穴。本就被扩张的后穴毫无阻碍地承受着软舌侵入，预言家被刺激地从喉咙里溢出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

そらる伸手触到まふまふ毛茸茸的耳朵与发顶，却无力阻挡他的深入。灵巧的小舌磨过甬道每一寸软肉，そらる抑制不住地喘息似乎鼓励那家伙进的更深。まふまふ短暂地抬起头，朝正捂着眼睛的预言家说了一句，“そらるさん好湿。”

“……闭嘴。”

闻言狼人只是低低笑了一声，便再次埋下头，将软舌送入了紧致的幽径。まふまふ的舌尖变换着角度吻着后穴的软肉，而后猛地贴上那人的敏感点，そらる控制不住扬起脖颈而后像失去所有力气一样瘫软在床上，那一连串的动作让预言家整个人都快融化成一滩水，只能发出无意义的呻吟。他的后穴因为快要高潮而收缩，将狼人的软舌夹得紧紧的，そらる推着那人的脑袋，哭叫着“不要。”

“そらるさん不要吗？” まふまふ抬起头，摸了摸被自己玩弄的泛着情色水光的松软后穴，挑着眉问道。

毕竟そらるさん不管是前面还是后面都似乎想要得不行，这话从他口中说出来着实没有什么可信度。

“……まふまふ进来。”

~~~~~~  
まふまふ的火热的分身抵在そらる的穴口，他用顶端蹭了蹭那人敏感的穴口，身下的人只是将他的脖子抱得更紧。まふまふ侧过脸，吻了吻そらる眼睑，坚定地抚着坚挺一点点进入了そらる后方。甬道紧致而湿软，后穴的滑腻嫩肉紧紧吸附着まふまふ的分身，似乎将主人想要隐藏的情欲全都悉数道出。仅仅进入了顶端，そらる的眼中便蓄满了泪，他吸了吸鼻子却说不出拒绝的话，身体深处的渴望将他的矜持与羞耻心撕得粉碎。まふまふ安抚似的吻了吻他的发顶，将柱体缓慢地挺入预言家的后庭。他拉着预言家纤长的手，带着那只手去触碰被他撑的满满的穴口，调笑道，“全进去了，そらるさん。”

そらる的指尖方一碰到まふまふ的根部便像被烫到一般迅速地收回手，用带着泪光的眼看了他一眼。まふまふ俯下身吻他，引得预言家连身后都起了反应。柱身被滑嫩的穴肉包裹，即便只是刚刚插入那人却因为过于刺激而无自觉地收缩着后穴，令まふまふ招架不住。他不等そらる多适应，便挺腰动作了起来。

粗硬的柱身在高热潮湿的甬道来回抽插，青筋蹭着软肉，穴肉咬着まふまふ的分身，不愿让它离开。内壁被粗暴地碾过，まふまふ一心朝着恋人的敏感点撞去，用顶端磨蹭着那小小的一块嫩肉，令そらる不住地抽搐，そらる只觉得快感从尾椎骨一直漫道头发丝，让他的情欲无处安放。卧室内只听到肉体相撞的声音与咕啾咕啾的水声。そらる修长的双腿盘在まふまふ精瘦的腰上，方便他动作，不自觉扭动着腰部配合那人凶猛的抽插。まふまふ毛茸茸的狼尾巴挽着そらる的脚踝，用尾巴尖轻轻触碰那人柔软的脚心。

“慢……一点……”他张口都是破碎的语句与呻吟，却换不来一个安抚的亲吻与拥抱。まふまふ似乎无暇回应恋人的请求，完全沉溺在欲海中。

那人犹嫌不过瘾似的，将そらる盘在他腰身上的左腿抬起来扛到肩上，顺势让そらる侧过身，肉柱顶到了深处的深处，预言家无力地承受他更深的进攻。一时变换的体位令そらる发出一声尖叫。

そらる半脱的衬衫将他的手完全藏在了袖子里，原本平整的袖子被搅成一团。他像是要克制自己的喘息，咬住了自己衬衫的袖子，呻吟却仍从他口中逸出。一句“好深”硬是拆分成了几个音节。まふまふ大开大合地操干着，将分身抽出堪堪留着顶端而后完全插入，顶弄着预言家身体深处无人知晓的密地。まふまふ研磨着恋人的敏感点，后穴的软肉愈发缠人地咬着他的分身，まふまふ挺动着腰肢重重碾过那一处软肉，润滑剂被快速地抽插搅成了白沫。そらる舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，私处被看光的羞耻与从身体深处而来的快感令他只能小声呻吟，他被恋人的一顶哭叫着攀上了情欲的巅峰。

そらる射出的白浊落在了まふまふ的胸膛。まふまふ喘着粗气，硬生生将自己从そらる绞紧的后穴中抽身，放下そらる那条被他抗在肩膀上的腿。そらる犹沉浸在高潮的余韵，一时缓不过劲来。预言家日常古井无波的眼此刻淌着水光，就好像万年冰山融成了一湾春水，撩人得不行。

“まふまふ……”他侧着脸有些委屈地看他，而后长着狼耳朵的恋人便俯下身亲吻那不肯求饶的唇。

まふまふ伸手抚慰着恋人疲软的分身，勾缠着软舌，揉捏着那人浑圆的臀肉。

“等、等一下，我还没——！”そらる放软了声音求饶却狼人却不愿给予丝毫的怜悯。

他似乎有些急不可耐，将そらる翻了一个身，提起他的腰，抚着自己仍然硬挺得不行的分身插入了红肿的后穴。まふまふ双手托着そらる的腰肢，从背后深深地进入，还未从高潮完全缓过神的そらる胸膛贴在被糟蹋的床单上，只有臀部搞搞翘起，无力地承受着恋人过于亲密的爱意。

まふまふ的粗长似乎要将他整个人贯穿，那几乎是狠厉的抽插。他的臀尖肉被被まふまふ的胯部撞得通红，后穴的嫩肉几乎像要被翻出来一样却又被高热的分身带回去，穴心被一次一次狠撞，そらる的口中溢出断断续续的呻吟。明明不久前才高潮过的分身颤颤巍巍地站了起来，吐着清液。

まふまふ擒着そらる的腰，迫使那人更深地接纳自己，他沿着そらる的脊骨自下而上地问他，他从そらる的耳边咬到那人的后颈，在上面留下星星点点的吻痕。

“そらるさん，要去了……” まふまふ抱紧在自己怀中啜泣的恋人。

“里、里面、不行——”

尽管そらる几乎是哭喊着说出这句话，まふまふ仍不由分说将分身插进深处，即将迎来高潮的阴茎胀大成结将两人死死锁在一起，后穴的穴肉抽搐着绞紧含着的巨物。まふまふ在そらる的后颈上像是标记猎物一般留下咬痕，在那人被情浪淹没时发出的喘息声将精华悉数灌注到预言家的后穴。穴壁被一股股热流冲击的そらる在疼痛与快感的双重鞭打下又一次迎来了高潮。

まふまふ的射精持续了很久，他的分身仍旧埋在そらる的身体中，不肯滑出来。

“抱歉，そらるさん。” まふまふ伸出软舌舔了舔被自己的利齿弄出来的咬痕，不甚走心地同他道歉。

因激烈的性爱而瘫软的そらる被恋人抱着压在身下。他愤恨地捉住出卖まふまふ好心情而左右摆动的狼尾巴，用力捏了一把，成功将身上的狼崽子捏炸了毛。

黏黏糊糊的狼崽从情欲中清醒，蹭着恋人的颈窝，“そらるさん，世界上再也没有比你更称职的预言家大人了……”

毕竟保护村民而用自己来饲养狼人什么的世界上应该只有自己的恋人才做的出来。

被压在身下的预言家似乎还没从高潮中缓过神来。半晌才侧过脸吻了吻まふまふ的嘴角，“笨蛋——我这是为了谁啊？”

彩蛋  
电视上放的是そらる特地挑的疯狂动物城。他摸着恋人的尾巴，眯着眼，一脸兴致勃勃。电影过半，放到了数只狼因为天性而跟随狼叫嚎叫的画面。まふまふ看了一眼自己家兴致盎然的恋人，有些害羞，“嗷、嗷呜————”

“果然天性很难改呢，まふまふさん。”

“是、是呢，そらるさん……”


End file.
